La fin d'une vie
by LayaCaldin
Summary: Suite du Pacte des marchombres. Ewilan prend conscience que ces sentiments pour Salim ont changée.
1. Je suis désolée Salim

Discalaire : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à Mr Pierre Bottero. Je ne fais que jouer avec.^^

* * *

« Je suis Désolée Salim. Vraiment. »

Ewilan fixe le jeune marchombre, inquiète de son manque de réaction. Salim quant à lui est déjà très loin. Son esprit c'est déconnecté au premier mot, au premier regard.

_Désolée._

Les mots n'ont jamais été nécessaires entre eux. Se comprendre sans ce parler. C'est ça l'amour non?

_Désolée._

Ce mot tourne en boucle dans la tête de Salim.

_Désolée._

De quoi ? De me faire souffrir ? De m'abandonner ? D'avoir transformer ma vie de la plus belle des façons ? De m'avoir fait découvrir un autre monde ? De ne plus m'aimer ? D'avoir rendu ma vie merveilleuse ? D'en aimer un autre ? D'avoir illuminer une grande partie de ma vie ? De détruire mes certitudes avec un seul mot ? De ne plus pouvoir m'offrir autre chose que de l'amitié ?

Comment peut-on être désolé ?

Etre désolé se serai renier le bonheur vécu, la personne qu'il est devenu, sa vie jusqu'à cette instant. Se serai mourir.

_Désolée._

Non. Définitivement, non ! Salim n'est pas désolé.

Ou alors pas dans ce sens-là, plus comme l'est une ville après un cataclysme. Quand tout est désert, ravagé et qu'il ne reste plus rien. Seuls les yeux pour pleurer. Et encore, les yeux de ceux qui ont survécus. De ceux qui ont tout perdu. Même l'espoir.

_Désolée._

Alors oui, dans ce sens-là Salim est désolé. Ravagé et sans espoir.

Un instant il regagne la réalité. Le silence c'est imposé, lourd et étouffant. Il ne peut le supporter. Il faut qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste qu'il brise ce silence.

_Désolée._

Cela lui avait toujours semblé facile dans les films, le héros avait une réponse toute faite pour cette situation, qu'il prononce avec classe et facilité. Mais en même temps la personne que le héros aime ne le quitte pas. Il sourit et tout rentre dans l'ordre, les méchants sont morts et la jolie fille dans ces bras.

_Désolée._

Salim a oublié quelque chose d'important… Il n'est pas un héros.

_Désolée._

Une nouvelle fois son esprit c'est égaré. Dur de resté concentré quand plus rien ne vous raccroche à la vie. Le silence et toujours là, immuable. Il fixe le visage désolé d'Ewilan, de la tristesse a envahie ses yeux.

Non ! Il ne veut pas la voir triste. Jamais, même si elle l'abandonne et qu'il en souffre, elle ne doit pas être triste ! Parler devient alors une urgence, un impératif.

Mais que dire… Elle est désolée, lui aussi mais différemment. Ils ressentent là même chose l'un envers l'autre. Presque. Car il n'y aura plus jamais de « ils » seulement du « elle » et « lui ».

_Désolée._

Alors dans un effort surhumain Salim plonge son regard dans celui de la dessinatrice. Il y puise le courage de mettre fin à sa vie, de se plonger dans le néant.

_Désolée._

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Voilà c'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laisser des commentaires pour que je m'améliore s'il vous plaît.  
Je suis très nul en orthographe mais je fais des efforts, alors si vous voyez des fautes faite le moi savoir je corrigerais.^^


	2. AlJeit joyaux de l'Empire

Désolée pour cette si longue attente, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à être satisfaite du début et puis la flemme d'écrire…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il est plutôt court. La suite risque d'être aussi longue à venir car je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour agencer le chapitre.

Voilà, Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu (Reviewer ou pas reviewer^^). Et je suis toujours ouverte aux remarques constructives ou pas. ^^

Si vous avais des idées de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite je suis preneuse car j'avoue ne pas mis connaître dans les étapes d'une dépression.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Laya

OoOoOoO

Al-Jeit, joyaux de l'empire. Ses quatre portes et ses tours vertigineuses. En partie construite, en partie dessiné, ses ponts, ses places et ses bassins. Merveille des merveilles.

L'agitation y est constante, des marchands, des voyageurs, des étudiants, des gardes se bousculent, s'interpellent.

Vive.

Et la nuit loin de se calmer l'agitation augmente. Chaque rue, chaque avenue s'illuminent et résonnent de la fête ininterrompue qui anime la capitale.

Vue du ciel la ville fait concurrence aux étoiles. Les ténèbres n'y ont pas leurs places.

Pourtant de la brume s'accroche sur les sommets, joue avec le vent et vient s'enrouler autour du marchombre, tel les bras d'une amante au plus noir de la nuit.

Le jeune homme est assis au bort du toit les jambes repliaient contre sa poitrine le menton reposant sur ses genoux.

Immobile.

Le précipice qui s'étant à quelque centimètre ne semble pas l'affecter. Il se sent vide, il ne pense à rien… Une goute s'écrase sur ses genoux.

Il pleut.

Sa souffrance l'écrase. Chaque respiration est une torture. Il se noie dans ses émotions, tous devient floue.

Le tonnerre gronde.

Puis le vent ce lève dans une plaine, chassant la brume. Le monde qu'y l'entoure réapparait.

Calme et serein.

Il ferme les yeux, écoute ce que le vent lui murmure… « _Liberté, voyage, découverte… »_

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres mouillé. Il lève le bras et offre sa douleur à la nuit.

_Souffrance infinie,_

_Tel un ciel étoilé_

_Et le commencement d'une fin._

Les mots ont coulé d'eux même comme une libération.

Il relève la tête, le ciel est dégagé et les étoiles brillent. Pas la moindre trace de nuage à l'horizon.

Ses larmes continuent de couler. Il a envie de hurler mais aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche. Les mots l'ont trahi quelques heures plutôt. Le silence est devenu sont univers.

Le silence et le vide.

Alors dans le néant qu'est devenue sa vie, il naît une idée, qui se change en certitude. Ne plus rien ressentir est la solution.

Le jeune homme se relève, s'avance à l'extrémité du toit. Les lumières de la place brillent tel le reflet des étoiles. La nuit raisonne autour de lui. Le vent le pousse.

Sa décision est prise, il faut toujours aller de l'avant sur la voie.

Salim s'élance.


	3. La Lune éclaire la campagne

Coucou !

C'est le grand retour ! Après toute cette attente la suite est arrivée !

Je vais essayer de publier la suite avant la fin de l'année (mais j'y crois pas trop… désoler)

Merci pour toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et aussi celle qui m'en ont pas laissé mais qui ont lu ma fics.^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Je suis toujours preneuse de remarques et de commentaires. ^^

Bonne lecture.

Laya

OoOoOoO

La lune éclaire la campagne, les collines. Le ciel est nuageux mais certains rayons arrivent à se glisser entre. Ils viennent se glisser jusqu'à la maison, posée aux milieux des champs. Ils se faufilent entre les rideaux de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Ils frôlent le sol, visitent les murs et finissent par atterrir sur le lit.

Ellana ouvre brusquement les yeux. Une angoisse sourde lui tord les entrailles, la certitude que quelque chose d'atroce s'est produit. Jamais ce sentiment n'a été aussi puissant. Pourtant, elle sent les bras d'Edwin autour d'elle, son souffle régulier sur le visage signe qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé. Tout danger immédiat est écarté. Elle s'apaise. Mais son malaise est toujours présent. Si Edwin va bien alors… Destan !

Ellana s'extirpe précipitamment du lit. Aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre elle traverse le couloir pour pénétrer dans la chambre d'enfant. Depuis l'incident des mercenaires du chaos une seule angoisse rythme ses nuits et pourtant jamais auparavant elle ne l'a réveillée. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se penche sur le lit…

Silence…

Instant d'éternité.

Sourire.

Son fils dort à poings fermés.

Le soulagement la submerge, alors que deux bras viennent entourer sa taille. « Que ce passe-t-il ? » disent les bras. « Fausse alerte » répondent les yeux.

Les deux adultes restent immobiles en contemplant le bonheur de leurs vies se retourner dans son sommeil. Tout va bien. Edwin va bien. Destan va bien. Ils sont en vie et avec elle. Les Mercenaires du chaos ne représentent plus une menace. L'empire a repoussé les Raïs au-delà des frontières. Maître Duom profite de ses dernières années au pays des Faëls, Bjorn va se marier à la fin de l'année, Siam est à la Citadelle et se prépare aux poste de seigneur des marches du nord, Ewilan et Salim file le parfaite amour à Al-Jeit, Mathieu est repartie dans l'autre monde pour passer du temps avec ses parents adoptif et Sayanel passe la voir régulièrement. Vraiment que pourraient-ils leurs arriver ?

Non, parfois Ellana s'angoisse pour rien…

OoOoOoO

Un cavalier s'arrête à la lisière de la forêt d'Ombreuse. La Lune projette des ombres gigantesques qui alourdissent un peu plus son atmosphère maudite. Le cheval nerveux se rapproche de l'orée du bois.

L'homme pose pied à terre. Ses résolutions vacillent, mais le doute laisse place à la douleur et la souffrance tend à le submerger. Sa respiration se saccade, il tombe à genoux.

De longues minutes s'écoulent. Le mufle humide de son cheval le ramène dans la réalité. Il lève une main incertaine pour lui caresser la tête. Le jeune homme enroule ses bras autour du cou de l'animal en lui murmurant des petits riens apaisants. Puis dans un mouvement fluide il le débarrasse de son mord et détache les rênes.

Eclat de Soie le regarde inquiète alors qu'il s'écarte lentement et se déshabille. Après avoir rangé ses vêtements dans les fontes de sa scelle, il revient la câliner. Un chant hypnotique s'échappe de ses lèvres et vient s'enrouler autour de la bête. Comme dans un rêve la jument s'écarte et mue pars une volonté extérieure s'élance dans la plaine. Le chant marchombre l'accompagne jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit.

Resté seul Salim frissonne. La nuit est fraiche. S'il ne veut pas mourir de froid il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution. Il se retourne. Face à la forêt la plus dangereuse de l'empire la sérénité l'envahie. Un sourire triste étire ses lèvres. Et alors qu'il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité sa silhouette se trouble.

Ainsi l'homme cède sa place à l'animal. Et un loup s'élance dans les bois toute humanité oubliée.


	4. C'était les derniers beaux jours

Hey !

C'est le grand retour, voici le plus long chapitre de toute ma vie…

Laissez plein de reviews please ! Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent, lisent et commentent cette histoire.

Laya

**OoOoOoO**

C'était les derniers beaux jours de l'automne. Le soleil rentrait à flot dans la cuisine.

Ellana finissait de préparer un gâteau. Venant du dehors, elle entendait les éclats de rire de Destan qui jouait avec son père, profitant tous deux de l'air frais.

Elle les imaginait très bien, son fils courant et riant et Edwin participant à ses jeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ces derniers jours, le maître d'arme souriait beaucoup plus souvent. Le bonheur s'en doute… La marchombre a une pensée pleine d'amour pour les deux hommes de sa vie.

Soudain le silence se fait.

Inquiète, Ellana se dirige vers la porte.

Elle s'immobilise sur le seuil, tendue.

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« Ewilan mais quelle surprise !»

La jeune maman se dirige vers son amie les bras tendus. Les deux femmes s'étreignent et Destan vient réclamer sa part de câlin.

Après l'effusion des retrouvailles, la petite famille et leur invitée surprise se retrouve dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé pour discuter des dernières nouvelles.

Destan sur les genoux, Ewilan raconte ses récentes découvertes sur l'art du dessin et son étude approfondie sur les anciennes créations de Merwyn.

Son enthousiasme alors qu'elle leurs parle de vielles légendes et de vieux livres poussiéreux fait sourire les deux adultes.

Ah les jeunes…

Ils s'échangent un regard complice.

Quand Edwin récupère son fils, des genoux de sa marraine, pour son bain, l'après-midi touche à sa fin.

« Tu resteras bien diner avec nous ? »

« Oh je ne voudrais pas déranger plus… »

Le silence s'étire.

« Tu ne déranges pas. »

Petite pose.

Hésitation.

« Euh, en fait… je voulais te demander… »

Pose gênée.

Ellana sourit.

Depuis le début elle et Edwin ont senti le malaise de la jeune femme et son besoin d'en parler. D'un commun accord le couple lui a plusieurs fois donné la possibilité de se confier.

Petit geste d'encouragement.

« Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles de Salim par hasard ? »

Etonnement.

« Non pas depuis la dernière fois à Al-Jeit, pourquoi ? »

Déception. Angoisse. Culpabilité.

Ewilan baisse les yeux.

Ellana ne comprend plus rien. Elle est sûre qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Salim pourtant, elle l'aurait su.

« Ewilan ? »

« C'est-à-dire que … Enfin… Bon, Salim et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble…»

La surprise d'Ellana est totale.

« Oui… enfin … mais … Je… rencontré quelqu'un…et… »

La dessinatrice devient de plus en plus rouge et s'embourbe dans ses explications.

« Stop ! »

La marchombre l'a fait taire d'un geste.

« Reprend depuis le début ! » Ordonne-t-elle.

Sa froideur, calme instantanément la plus jeune.

« J'ai rompu avec Salim. Et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Je pensais que c'était normal, qu'il m'évitait, mais… Je m'inquiète, Eclat de Soie vient de revenir seule, et ses vêtements étaient dans les fontes et personne ne l'a vu et…. »

La panique l'a submerge.

Une main ferme mais chaleureuse vient se poser sur son épaule.

La voie du maître s'élève apaisante.

Un seul mot.

« Combien? »

Silence.

« Plus de trois semaines. »

**OoOoOoO**

Le loup court dans la forêt il pourchasse sa proie. De l'adrénaline pure coule dans ses veines.

La chasse, le sang, la nuit.

Il hurle sa victoire.

Il est libre.

**OoOoOoO**

Un raclement strident fait sursauter Maître Duom.

Le vent a forci ces derniers jours. Maintenant à chaque bourrasque une branche d'arbre vient frapper sa fenêtre.

Le vieil analyste se frotte les yeux. Il s'est endormi en lisant.

Il s'étire doucement faisant craquer toutes ses articulations, grimace.

C'est moche de vieillir.

Il regarde au dehors, de petits flocons blancs tombent doucement. La saison des neiges approche. Bientôt toutes les routes seront impraticables.

L'alavirien soupire, il a prévu de rentrer à Al-Jeit pour l'hiver.

Son dernier Hiver.

**OoOoOoO**

Le loup relève la tête. La température a encore baissé, les jours se raccourcissent. Cela semble lui rappeler quelque chose. Quelque chose de lointain, de froid et de long.

Il se concentre de façon très peu animale

Puis soudain un hurlement.

Les oreilles dressées et en alerte, il se redresse d'un bon. Des loups ? Une meute ? Son instinct de survie prend le dessus et il s'élance à leur rencontre.

**OoOoOoO**

L'ambiance est à la fête chez les Boulanger. Une grande table a été dressée au centre de la salle à manger.

Aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel et pas seulement parce que c'est noël, car toute la famille Gil'Sayan, est venue passer les fêtes avec eux.

Mathieu sourit devant le spectacle de sa famille élargie.

Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, que devant cette agitation fébrile qui précède juste le moment de passer à table.

Quand tout le monde s'embrasse, et que l'on sort les toasts.

Ou ses pères discutent vins et voyages en servant le champagne, ou Illian court partout en demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourra ouvrir ses cadeaux, ou Ewilan rit en l'attrapant dans ses bras et qu'Élicia lui répond tendrement « Après le repas ». Et ou sa mère lui sourit en lui tendant une flûte.

Il réalise que le poids qu'il portait depuis quelques années a disparu.

Disparu cette culpabilité l'attente qu'il ressentait quand en pensant à ses parents, il pensait d'abord au Boulanger.

Disparu ce sentiment de ne pas faire vraiment partie de la famille Gil'Sayan et d'être Mathieu avant d'être Akiro.

Tout se fond dans la magie de noël, pour ne laisser que la certitude d'être enfin entier, d'avoir retrouvé sa place, et de se dire qu'il ne peut être l'un sans l'autre. Heureux de comprendre qu'il n'est pas obligé de renier son passé pour vivre son présent.

Mathieu sourit et lève son verre.

« A la famille ! »

**OoOoOoO**

La neige a recouvert la forêt d'un manteau silencieux.

Tapis au fond d'une tanière le loup ferme les yeux.

La chaleur de la meute l'entoure.

Il n'est plus seul.

**OoOoOoO**

La nouvel année marqué la fin d'une période de trouble et espéreront le, le début d'une longue période de paix.

Dans la capitale le temps de la fête touche à sa fin, et Ewilan a hâte de reprendre ses études et de poursuivre ses recherches. Son inquiétude pour Salim depuis longtemps effacée par la certitude qu'Ellana avait les choses bien en mains.

La jeune dessinatrice relève la tête et observe avec fascination l'étrange globe de verre qui recouvre la ville pour la protéger de la neige. La sensation est la même que si l'on se retrouvait à l'intérieure d'une de ces boules en verre que les touristes achètent sur Terre en souvenir.

Ewilan est toujours aussi impressionnée par l'étendue de l'art du dessin, qui repousse chaque jour les limites du possible.

Un appelle la sort de sa contemplation.

Elle se retourne et sourit.

Rejoignant son compagnon un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit.

Vivre est tellement magique.

**OoOoOoO**

Une rumeur plutôt étrange avait poussé Sayanel dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Les mètres de neiges ne gênaient nullement le maître marchombre, qui telle la brume survole le manteau blanc sans s'y enfoncer ou même y laisser la moindre trace.

Parcourir ces bois l'emplie de nostalgie et de regrets. Perdu dans ses pensées, il prend conscience d'être observé et évite l'attaque de justesse d'un bon majestueux.

Perché sur une branche basse, il juge la situation. La rumeur était donc fondé, cette année les loups du nord sont descendus bien bas dans le sud et hante désormais la forêt d'Ombreuse.

Autant de ses prédateurs ici est un danger pour les villages alentours. Sa décision prise Sayanel tend lentement son bras. Un cercle de métal en jaillit dans un arc de cercle parfait pour venir faucher les bêtes en contre bas.

Mais un grand loup noir s'interpose en interceptant l'arme dans sa gueule.

Le maître marchombre s'immobilise stupéfait.

Quand les yeux dorés de l'animal se pose sur lui un long frisson lui descend le long du dos.

De longues minutes s'écoulent dans le silence le plus complet. Beaucoup de choses se transmettent par ce regard.

Compréhension.

Mise en garde.

Souvenirs.

Le loup vient déposer le cerceau de métal au pied l'arbre.

Puis il se détourne et s'enfonce avec sa meute dans les profondeurs du bois.

Sayanel récupère son arme et un petit sourire triste étire ses lèvres.

Le temps du pardon n'est pas encore arrivé.

**OoOoOoO**

La glace qui recouvrait les rives du lac Chen avait commencé à fondre. Ce redoux signifiait la fin de la saison froide et la reprise de l'activité marine.

Pour Bjorn elle signifiait surtout le début des préparatifs de son mariage et la fin de son temps libre.

Car sa future épouse comptait bien le voir participé à l'organisation. Donc plus question de passer ses journées à la chasse ou aller se pavaner à la taverne en armure pour raconter encore et encore ses exploits héroïques…

Il avait eu la chance de rencontré cette femme pratique qui avait des idées bien arrêtées sur le comportement que doit avoir un homme digne de ce nom!

De plus basse extraction que lui, elle s'était imposée dans sa vie et dans sa famille d'un seul regard.

Le chevalier lit, résigné, la liste des tâches qu'elle lui a données.

Pas encore marier que déjà il se laisse mener par le bout du nez, pas très glorieux diront certain.

Pourtant il sourit devant le regard sévère de sa chère et tendre.

Bientôt, Bjorn commencera la plus belle aventure de sa vie.

**OoOoOoO**

Assi sur un promontoire, baigné par la lueur de la pleine Lune, le loup hurle. Son long hurlement se répercute dans la forêt reprit en écho par le reste de sa meute.

Depuis qu'il a croisé l'Homme, quelque chose s'agite au fond de lui, des souvenirs brumeux remontent à la surface de son esprit et une douleur perpétuelle lui tord les entrailles.

Des sentiments de solitude et d'abandon l'envahissent alors qu'il est au entouré de sa meute.

Il ne comprend pas…

Alors dans un réflexe animal, le loup hurle à la lune sa souffrance.

**OoOoOoO**

Siam pousse un profond soupire.

Appuyait sur les murailles de la citadelle, elle laisse son regard errer sur les étendues blanches qui l'entoure. La neige a commencé à fondre. Cela signifie que le reste de l'empire en est débarrassé.

Bientôt elle aura disparu ici aussi et les choses intéressantes pourront reprendre.

La jeune frontalière ferme les yeux et offre son visage aux premiers rayons de soleil.

Il lui tarde le printemps. Elle a toujours préféré l'action et la chaleur au froid et à la réflexion. Même si la fougue de sa jeunesse s'est apaisée avec l'âge et la prise de conscience de ses responsabilités. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle saison.

De plus l'anniversaire de son neveu se rapproche à grand pas…

Non, mais vraiment, que demander de plus ?

**OoOoOoO**

C'était les premiers beaux jours du printemps.

Les yeux fermaient, Ellana comptait. Dans son dos elle entendait le rire de son fils occupé, peu discrètement, à chercher une cachette.

Dans la cuisine, elle imaginait très bien le sourire d'Edwin, qui cuisinant, les écoutait jouer depuis la cours.

Une exclamation de surprise l'interrompt.

D'un mouvement vif la marchombre se retourne, prête à bondir.

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage.

« Et bien tu en as mis du temps. »

Dans la cour un grand loup noir lui rend son regard.

Salim est de retour.

A suivre….


End file.
